Fox Blood
by RachelFoxx
Summary: Naruto was having a normal day...Until he got a visitor... And what does this visitor want? Sasuke's feelings for Naruto grow stronger but he feels like something is pushing them apart. SasuNaru and Oneside OroNaru. Rape
1. The Visit

Naruto woke up early around 6:30 am. He rolled over and stared at his alarm clock accusingly. " Who set you for this early" he said. 'What ever….might as well get up and go there….' He thought.

He heard a roaring in his head. 'Shut up you stupid fox' Naruto said to the nine-tails in him. He's known about it since he was 6. He just had to keep it a secret that he knew or everything would get worse.

Naruto sighed as he took a shower. He looked down at the curse mark. He touched it and he got goose bumps all over his body. For some reason the curse mark was much more sensitive then the rest of his body. Naruto then proceeded to wash his hair with his strawberry shampoo and conditioner. ' I'm not girly. I just like smelling nice.' **Yeah not girly at all hmm kit? That's why you put paint you nails and put on make up.** " Shut up Kyuu. I paint my nails with clear stuff to make sure they break and I have to put on the make up so people don't notice how thick the markings on my face have gotten"

Ever since Naruto learned about the fox some things have gotten different because they are kinda close. They have a love-hate relationship. They help each other survive but don't generally get along. " Just go back to sleep Kyuubi." **Hmm will do. **When Naruto got out the shower he looked at his reflection. His whisker marks were a little thicker then when he stated team 7. He grabbed some make up and put it over the edges of the markings until they looked extremely thin.

After that he got dressed and ate some ramen for breakfast. 'Today I'm going to the woods. It's so peaceful' Naruto sighed. He hated having to walk to get there. So may streets he had to walk down. He got up and put away all of this dishes and cleaned up the rest of his house. Yes he was normally clean. He didn't like being dirty. He left and locked his door and jumped down onto the road.

Naruto was walking down the street of Konoha one early morning. He could hear the murmurs of people around him. He just ignored them and watched his feet as he continued walking. "Demon brat." He heard someone hiss at him as he was walking. Tears welded up in his eyes. 'It's okay Naruto. Your almost there. You can make it. Ignore them.' He just kept walking, looking down the whole way. He wasn't going to show the villagers how much they hurt him. He knew it would only get worse if he did. As he was walking down a particularly full street someone threw a stone at him and it hit him in the back of his head. Very hard. Narutos vision went black for a moment but he didn't falter in his walk. He was use to it. He had to be.

At the end of the street he finally looked up. In front of him there was a forest. It was beautiful. And it was his and his only. Everyone was scared to go inside the forest because of all the dangerous animals in there. Naruto wasn't scared because animals usually had a love for him. He believed it was because of Kyuubi.

"Stupid fox" Naruto mumbled. He walked into his beloved forest and went deep into the woods, where he could no longer hear the village. The only things he heard where the animals in the bushes. 'It's gorgeous here… And no one bugs me back here.' He was at his favorite place in all of the world. When he looked around in front of him was a small little pond with some rocks in it. All around him where trees with birds and squirrels in it. On the forest floor animals where chasing each other and dashing around.

Naruto yawned. 'I think I'm going to just take a little nap before I train'. The second Naruto laid down and got comfortable a little rabbit jumped into his lap. "Hey sweetie." He said as he petted the bunny. He closed his eyes and slowly went to sleep. A few minutes later… He realized it got quite suddenly.

He opened his eyes and looked around. He didn't see anyone…. Suddenly a dark figure was standing almost 15 feet away.

"Who are you" he said as he pulled out a Kuni knife.

"Aww. Naruto, It upsets me you don't remember me." Said the dark figure as he started walking in Naruto's direction.

"Stay away!" Naruto screamed and he stood up.

"Don't worry. I wont hurt you…much" the man said as he licked his lips.

" I remember you! You aren't taking Sasuke!" Naruto screamed.

" I don't want Sasuke this time. I want you" Black long hair flowed behind him

"You just want the fox! " Yellow eyes glinted in the light.

" No the fox is just a bonus, Naru-kun" The man was right in front of Naruto, without him even realizing it.

"Stay away from me! Orochimaru!" Naruto screamed and mad a stabbing motion at him. Orochimaru grabbed his arms and twisted the one holding the kuni until Naruto dropped it.

" Wouldn't want to hurt someone, would you? Now here's something for the pain." Orochimaru then bit Naruto in the neck. Naruto screamed in pain as he felt teeth piercing his skin. He felt heads going up his shirt and rubbing his body. He was feeling too much at once. He was getting dizzy. He felt a horrible pain in his stomach. He screamed again but Orochimaru hushed him by kissing him. He shoved his tongue forcefully into Narutos mouth as he started to cry. Orochimaru then licked all the tears off Narutos face. He let him go and Naruto feel down and his vision started fading away. He looked at Orochimaru's hand and saw a needle that was already empty. " What did you inject me with…?" Naruto asked with a slurred voice. He looked up and saw Orochimaru smirk and say something. But he couldn't focus on what he was saying because his vision faded to black.


	2. The new Anger

Okay. Hiia guys c: I'll explain what all the symbols mean when I write. :D

" Talking –what is happening during the spoken sentence.- person"

'Thinking'

All mighty Kyuubi

Naruto woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. 'What happened? Why was I sleeping? Kyuubi what's going on?' **Hmm I don't know kit. Just wait it out and we shall see. **Naruto got up and wipe the dust off of his close. He hissed in pain when a sharp pain when threw his stomach. 'Ouchie. What happened to me?' He looked around and then realized how late it was. 'Crap I didn't get to eat or train!' And with that thought Naruto ran home.

When he got home he looked at the time. 'Shit…It's 1:29 am!' Naruto looked all around his home until he found his late ramen cup. ' I don't know when I'll be able to buy more…' Naruto sighed. He put water on to boil before hopping into a hot shower.

Before he got in and looked at his reflection and gasped. There was a huge bruise on the side of his neck. When he reached up to touch it, it felt sticky. He got a washcloth and put some soap and washed it. When he wiped over it he could of swore he heard a hissing noise. 'Shit what is happening to me?'

After his shower he ate his ramen and tried to sleep

The last Uchiha in Konoha was in a very light sleep. He kept rolling around and making little noises in his sleep. He was having a very…. Sexual dream. He could never exactly see the face of the person but he knew it was someone he knew… He woke up with a start almost leaping out of his bed. He looked around his room and ran his hands down his face

'This again?' he sighed ' Might as well go to the meeting place. I'm not going to be able to go to sleep after this.'

He got up took a shower and ate a bowl of plain cereal before heading out to the bridge team 7 always met on.

When he got there he was surprise to see Naruto there before him. It was almost 5:30 am. He also looked extremely pail.

" Hey dobe." Sasuke said.

" Oh… Hey Sasu-Teme." Naruto said in reply

'Sasu-teme?… There is seriously something wrong…' Sasuke though. " Oi dobe. Did you get any sleep at all? I mean you do want to be of use to the team right?" 'What?! That's not what I wanted to say!

" Really Sasuke? All I said was Hi and you go ahead and insult me? What did I ever do to you in the first place?!"

Sasuke looked at him in surprise. Is that how he really feels? I mean he did kiss me… When Sasuke thought back to the kiss he blushed a little bit. 'Naruto's lips are … extremely soft…For a boy…'

For the rest of the time they just sat there in awkward silence. Sasuke kept glancing over at Naruto to see what he was doing. He looked like he was having a internal battle with himself.

'Kyuu you HAVE to know what is going on. Don't hide it from me!'

You know as well as I do that if you die so do I so if there was anything bad going

**I wouldn't just sit around and let it kill you.**

'So you do know what is happening!'

**And if I do that is my business. Not yours**

'You live in my body! It's also mine!'

**Shut up and look… Sasuke keeps looking over at you. **

Naruto looked over and just as Kyuubi said Sasuke was looking at him.

He just kept staring back. He was in a bad mode and Sasuke was just making it worse.

He was about to say something when he saw something approaching the bridge at extremely fast rates.

"Heyy Sasuke-kun!" Shouted the last member of team 7. She ran up to them and pushed her pink hair over her shoulder, thinking it was cute. Then she latched herself onto Sasuke's arms

" Naruto what are you doing here?!" ' Your interrupting my Sasuke time!' She though as she glared at him.

When Sasuke saw that glare he got… angry at Sakura. 'Why am I so angry all the sudden?' Sasuke thought to himself.

" I'm here because I need to be. I'm on team 7 too you know. If you don't like me just say it. And by the way… Ino has more of a chance with Sasuke then you do." Naruto said hatefully towards Sakura.

Sakura and Sasuke looked at him with surprise. Did that really just come out of Narutos mouth? Naruto looked just as surprise as they did. **Hahaha That was really funny! That bitch needed to learn a lesson anyways.** 'Shut up fox!'

"What is wrong with you? Don't ever speak to me like that again! Your just the demon brat of Konoha! No one likes you anyways. Why don't you just die!" Sakura screamed at him

Naruto felt tears welt up in his eyes. Sasuke on the other hand was looking down. He was so pissed off for some reason. He slapped Sakura off of his arm.

" How about you don't speak to him like that. He was completely right. He is on team 7 and you should just say if you don't like him… But he is wrong on the last thing…" Sakura looked at him hopefully and Naruto looked at him confused. " He has more of a chance then both of you."

Naruto looked shocked while Sakura looked like she was about to cry.

"But I'm way prettier and better then him! You know you love me. You just wont admit to it yet. But that Is okay. You'll understand one day…."

"No Sakura, Naruto may be a boy but he is way prettier then you. I mean look how cute he is. –Naruto started blushed heard Sasuke- And I don't and never will love you. Now shut up. Please."

Almost 2 hours passed in the complete silence before Kakashi finally showed up. He eyed Naruto who looked sick. His eyes widened for a moment.

" I would give some reason as to why I am late but… I'd rather know why Naruto has a bite mark on his neck."


	3. The Changes

Hello guys c: I'm back…Dun Dun Dun :3 I'mma try to make this chapter a little bit longer then all of the other ones 3 Anyways thank you guys for reading c:

~ Ryuu

All eyes turned to Naruto's neck; Sasuke glaring at the mark while the others just stared in confusion.

"What happened Naruto?" Kakashi asked in a soft tone.

'How did I forget about that.'? Naruto thought. Suddenly, all the memories from the day before rushed back to him causing him to gasp. The memory of those hands touching him and lips kissing and biting him caused his eyes to feel with tears.

When he looked at his teammates he felt a single tear run down his cheek. He saw the surprise in their faces as he cried. He couldn't bring himself look at them so he took off running and jumping until he got to his personal forest.

Back at the bridge all minds were all on Naruto.

" What was that all about?" Asked Sakura.

" I don't know but we need to find him." Said Kakashi in reply.

"Maybe he just sold his body and he was ashamed of being found out." Sakura said in a snobby way. "Right Sasuke?" When she turned around he was already long gone.

Kakashi smirked his all-knowing smirk as his one showing eye twinkled.

'He…he looked so scared…And alone, like he was hurting…I don't like that look. Why do I even care so much…. That doesn't matter… Something happened and I'm going to find out what.' And with that Sasuke took off to find Naruto.

He first went to the ramen stand. 'He looked really upset…might as well buy him some ramen.' Sasuke thought. When he went up the stand he realized he didn't know what kind of ramen Naruto liked. 'He always smells like miso so I guess he likes that kind.' "I'll get one , make that two large bowls of miso ramen please." He said to the man that owned the stand. When he got the bowls he sealed them in a scroll and put it in his pocket for later.

'Where would that dobe go?' Suddenly he had an idea. 'He might be on the hokage monument.' When he got there someone was there but not the person he was looking for.

Naruto sat by the little river and stared at his tear stained reflection. 'So that's what happened to me yesterday.' His makeup was almost completely off from rubbing his face so his dark whisker marks where shown. 'I still can't remember what that bastard said before I blacked out…and Kyuubi wont tell me…' **You will know and understand when the time comes. I already told you nothing bad is going to happen. **

Naruto sighed before his body started burning. Thinking he was just getting hot he striped to his boxers and jumped into the river and swam around. Naruto gasped in surprise when the water around him started to steam and boil. He quickly jumped out of the water before a huge wall of fiery pain hit him full force. He fell to the ground in agony. He pulled his legs to his chest and held them so he would flail around. He whimpered in pain before slowly and painfully blacking out.

Sasuke stared at Ino and Sakura, who evidently didn't notice him watching them.

"Ugh Naruto gets all of Sasuke's attention." Wined out Sakura.

" Maybe he likes him?" Ino said in a normal calm voice.

"How can he like a freak like him? I'm so much better then Naruto." Sakura shouted out.

" What ever. I don't see why you are still extremely obsessed with Sasuke. He obviously doesn't have any interest with you." 'I guess Ino doesn't like me any more.' Sasuke thought with a smirk. 'I really need some answers so maybe I'll talk to her.'

Sasuke stepped from behind the bushes he was standing behind and approached the girls.

"Ino, I need to have a word with you."

Sakura attacked herself to Sasuke's arm. " Can I come with you two." She asked as she fluttered her eyelashes trying to be cute.

"No you can't. This is between me and her." He roughly shoved her off. "Also I would like to ask you to stop talking shit about Naruto. If you don't," He smirked insanely " I don't know what I would do to you."

Sakura took a step back in fear. 'He wouldn't hurt me… over Naruto. Would he?'

Ino stood behind Sasuke trying to hold in her laughter. Seeing Sakura get told off like this was just to funny for her to handle. But she was really curious as to what Sasuke wanted to talk to her about.

She has gotten over her crush on him a little while ago. She decided she wasn't old enough to get a boyfriend yet. She was going to stay single and enjoyed it.

"Alright Ino, let's go." Said Sasuke.

"Okay lead the way." Ino replied happily.

When he reawakens he look around. It was still daytime, but everything looked different. He got up off the ground and put back on the rest of his outfit when he realized he had claws instead of normal human nails. He quickly ran his tongue over his teeth and felt how sharp they were.

He was shocked to say the least. 'I'm not using Kyuubi's power…so why do I have claws and sharp teeth? Kyuubi are you awake?' Naruto got no reply so he just assumed the damn fox was sleeping.

'Shit I have to get home without no one noticing me.' He jumped into the tree's to run home as quickly as he could. When he got to the edge of the forest he noticed no one was out so he walked the empty streets.

"What's going on" Naruto said aloud to no one.

When he got home he glanced at the clock. '1:38 am! No way it's bright as day outside!'

Then remembering his teeth and nails he ran to the bathroom and looked in horror at his reflection.

His pupils where sharp and more feline like. His blue eyes had think ring of red around it. Where the blue and red met was a purple shade before fading into his normal bright blue eyes. He whisker marks where as dark as they get when he uses Kyuubi's chakra. His elongated teeth poke a little over his lower lip.

When Naruto looked at his claws and noticed there were only around a inch long.

'How am I going to hide all of these changes?' **I can only take away the claws and teeth. The eyes will stay that way. I can't remove nor change them. The claws and teeth will return when you are alone.**

'That's some of my problems gone. I might as well get some sleep.' Naruto hoped in for a shower. He generally had a warm shower but today he had almost boiling water. He couldn't help it. All other water just felt cold to him. When he got out of the shower he stripped to his boxers and went to sleep.

Naruto looked around him. It was pure blackness. No colors or lights. Suddenly in front of him was Sasuke.

"Teme! What is going on? Where are we?"

Sasuke just smirked and floated away. Suddenly, all around him where sewer walls. He was here before. This is Kyuubi's home.

He was around the familiar hallways before appearing in front of the cage that held the fox. When he looked at the bar's he gasped. They were disappearing. And in front of them was Sasuke.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with dead eyes but the smirk of the teme before walking into the cage.

"Sasuke! Wait! Don't go in there. It's dangerous!" He took off after the raven boy.

** Naruto. Stay back. It's just a dream. Don't come between these bars.**

He glanced up. He saw the red eyes of the demon looking down at him. His eyes looked sympathetic. Naruto felt his head spinning before he was back in pure darkness.

When Naruto woke up from his dream he noticed the time. One hour before he had to meet with his teammates. When he looked at his table he noticed a large bowl of ramen. He smelt the air and realized it was Miso. His favorite. He got up and walked towards it slowly, as if it would run away if he went to fast. When he got to it he saw a note that said his name. Curiously he picked it up and read it.

_ Dear Dobe,_

_ You seemed sad yesterday. I got you some ramen but I couldn't find you so I just dropped it off here. Sorry for breaking in, but you need a better lock._

_ Sasuke_

Naruto discarded the note and dug into the ramen. When he made way to get dressed he looked at his orange jumpsuit and realized how much he hated it. He looked through his close until he found the outfit he was looking for.


End file.
